Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes) are a near-extinct supernatural species of individuals which unwillingly transform fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves during full moons. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the natural enemies of vampires. Werewolves were originally designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. 'History' Not much is known about the history of werewolves except that they existed before vampires were created over 500 years ago. Who created them, how they were created, when exactly they were created and the reason for their creation is currently unknown. However, it was revealed that Mikael, father of the Original vampire family, unwittingly ignited a war between the species not long after turning his family into vampires; when Klaus transitioned his werewolf gene was activated, revealing he was not in fact Mikael's son; enraged by his wife's affair, Mikael slaughtered Klaus' biological werewolf father and his entire family, which began a raging blood feud between werewolves and vampires spanning over 500 years and continueing to this day. 'Food' Like normal people, werewolves can eat normal food if they choose to. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are flesh eating creatures. When they feed, it is absorbed throughout the body and they need to consume organs or body parts, but they do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like Vampires. There is no known side effects in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because of the fact that most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get to chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Werewolves seem to have an urge to attack vampires regardless of what form they are in. 'Code of Loyalty' Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and may bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyality between werewolves is strangely strong, while changed under full moons, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves (triggered curse or not). 'Werewolf Species and Sects' 'Powers and Abilities' The following powers are the most common for a werewolf. Superhuman Strength: Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they can become more powerful than certain vampires. Superhuman Speed: Werewolves are extremely faster than any human. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down vampires. Superhuman Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. they can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires. Superhuman Senses: Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. Shapeshifting: 'Weaknesses' Like their powers and abilities, werewolves' weaknesses are also different among the classes; *'Broken Neck:' By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. Limited to certain werewolves. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Limited to certain werewolves. *'Magic:' Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Limited to certain werewolves. *'Heart Extraction:' If a werewolves' heart is ripped out, it will cause instant death. Limited to certain werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it dies. Limited to certain werewolves. *'Silver:' Most werewolves are weakened by or allergic to silver. Although, to some werewolves, silver has the opposite effect and actually heal from it. 'Known Werewolves' 'Trivia' Category:Species